Bleeding Love
by scarletjade55
Summary: Rose is the Queen's niece and is sent to St. Vlads to get a fresh start. There she meets 3 people and changes their lives for the better but can they find out her secret and save her from herself before its to late.
1. Character Sheet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

Character Sheet

Rosemarie Ivashkov: Rosemarie is Queen Tatiana's only niece. She is 16 years old and unlike most Royal Moroi she is pretty cool. Her parents were killed by Strigoi when she was 3 years old and since then she has been living at the Royal Court with her aunt and older brother. Rose specialized in the element fire. After a routine shopping trip turns tragic Queen Tatiana sends Rose to St. Vladamir Academy to get help get over losing her boyfriend Alex and best friend Maggie. From losing her friends Rose falls into depression and begins hurting herself. When she gets to St. Vlads she becomes friends with Vasilisa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia. But most importantly she falls in love with anti-social senior novice Dimitri Belikov. But she's not the only one in love with him.

Dimitri Belikov: Dimitri is the best novice in St. Vlads. He has broken all of the records in the history of the school and is on his way to be a great guardian. That is until the Queen's niece Rose comes to the school and it takes all his control not to follow her around like a lost puppy. With just one look from her she seems to break down all the walls he's been building since Strigoi killed his girlfriend/best friend when he was 14. He thought he wasn't capable of loving anyone ever again until he stumbles across her secret and opens his heart to help her.

Vasilisa Dragomir: Is a Royal Moroi who lost her family in a car accident when she was 5 and she has been living at the academy ever since. She specialized in water and is dating another royal moroi Christian Ozera. They are the known as the Rebel Royals because they don't like the rest of the Royals. Rose becomes like Lissa's sister and new best friend.

Christian Ozera: Christian's parents willingly turned Strigoi when he was a kid and because of that the rest of the Royals has shunned him. Afterwards he moved in with his Aunt, Uncle, and his cousin Tasha. Tasha refuses to speak to Christian in front of people. Christian hates her and her parents because they treat him like the male version of Cinderella. Rose and Christian get off to a rough start but once she defends him against Tasha he begins to warm up to her.

(NOTE: Tasha is in love with Dimitri)


	2. Just Rose

Rose POV:

I was unpacking my stuff when I came across a picture of Alex, Maggie, and I at the carnival this past summer. I was in the middle of Alex and Maggie holding a pink teddy bear that Alex won for me. They each were kissing one of my cheeks and I had a big stupid Kool-Aid grin plastered on my face. I traced the smile unconsciously with my finger. If only we had known this would be the last picture Alex or Maggie would ever take I would've made them smile too. I didn't even realize I was crying until a tear dropped onto the picture. I placed the picture back in the box and picked up another one of Alex and I at Halloween last year. His arm was draped around my waist and he was looking at me lovingly. I made him dress up as Peter Pan while I was Tinkerbell. He wasn't too happy about that but he never complained. This year we were planning to dress up like Prince Charming and Cinderella but that's never gonna happen now. I picked up the next picture it was taken the same night as the previous one but it of Maggie and I. She dressed up as a witch. In the picture we were dancing on the bar at the Halloween party. We both were throwing candy into the crowd as we were dancing. Alex and I started dating when we were 12 but I've been best friends with Maggie since kindergarten. Alex and Maggie were twins and before Alex and I got together he would pick on me. My brother Adrian told me that when a boy picked on you it was because he likes you. At my 12th birthday Alex shoved my head into my cake. I was so upset and embarrassed that I ran off. Alex followed me…

FlashBack

_** "Rose! Rose wait! I'm sorry," Alex yelled as he chased after me. I knew he was getting closer to me but I continued to run. Then I felt him grab my hand and turn me around. I began to struggle against his hold as I cried harder.**_

_** "Rose please let me explain," he pleaded with me. He raised his hand to wipe away the tears that was mixing with the frosting on my face, but I moved out of his reach. He sighed in return.**_

_** "I'm so sorry Rose. I didn't think you would get this mad. It was just a little joke," he said. **_

"Oh, you want to apologize now that I'm crying? Any other time you're mean to me you just shrug your shoulders and walk off. I've never done anything to you. I HATE YOU!" I screamed the last sentence. A look of hurt flashed in his eyes, which confused me.

_** "Don't say that Rose please," he basically whispered to me.**_

_** "Why not. You hate me too so…" I was cut off by Alex's soft lips against mine. I was shocked but I slowly began to kiss him back. After a moment we pulled away and Alex licked the frosting off of his lips.**_

_** "I don't hate you Rose. I like you a lot. That's why I'm always messing with you. It's the only way you actually talk to me," he said looking slightly embarrassed. I smiled and pulled him into another kiss.**_

_**End of FlashBack**_

That was both of our first kisses. When we got back to the party we told Maggie and she couldn't have been happier for us. After that day if I wasn't with Maggie then I was with Alex or we were all together. Now I was all by myself because of one stupid decision. I set the picture down and grabbed my new best friend. It's the only thing that makes my internal pain go away. I rolled up my sleeve and found a spot not near anything major on my arm. I pressed the cold blade to my skin and a mix of fear and anticipation filled my veins. Slowly I slide the metal across and watched as the warm red liquid slowly escaped from my body as if I was watching all the pain, sorrow, and regret I felt for what happened to them leave my body as well. Once I started to feel lightheaded I began to put pressure on my newest secret. I slowly walked into the bathroom and cleaned the cut. I heard a knock on my door so I quickly pulled my sleeve down and wipe my eyes before answering the door. In front of me stood one of the Guardians that escorted me here, Yuri I think that's his name.

"Princess, Headmistress Kivora wants to speak with you," he said. I sighed I hated being called Princess just as much as I hated being called Rosemarie. I nodded and closed my door behind me. I noticed 3 more guardians were waiting in the hallway for us. I walked with Yuri and another guardian a head of me while the other two flanking me. None of them spoke to me as we walked toward the exit of the guest building. Instead of staying in the dorms my Aunt pulled some strings so that I could stay in the guest dorms. Technically I am a guest, Im just going here for a little while to get over what happened to Maggie and Alex. Once my Aunt thinks Im better she will send for me to come back to Court with her and Adrian. But I doubt she'll send for me anytime soon, their funerals were just 2 weeks ago. As we stepped out of the building everyone's eyes seemed to find me. I heard a few people whispering about me but I'm used to it. It comes along with being in high school and being the Queen's niece. Sometimes I want to just change my last name and run away so no one knows who I am but more importantly they don't know about my past. The more people stared the more I was getting annoyed so I quickened my pace and the guardians followed suit. When we finally got to Mrs. Kivora's office I was a little winded.

"Are you all right, Princess? Do you need some water or to go to the feeders?" he asked me but I declined and assured him I was fine. I walk into her office without knocking. There were 2 girls sitting down. The shorter of the two looked to be about 10 with Porcelain Doll looks and blonde curls. The other looked about my age with an angelic face and blonde curls also.

"Princess, I would like you to meet Vasilisa and Mia they will be showing you around school tomorrow," Mrs. Kivora said. The two girls stood up and the one who looked like she should be in elementary school offered me her hand. After a brief hesitation I took it.

"Im Mia," she said as we shook hands. I nodded then the one Im guessing to be Vasilisa pulled me into a friendly hug but I didn't hug her back.

"Oh sorry, I'm more of a hugger. Im Vasilisa by the way but I prefer Lissa," she said while smiling brightly at me. I simply nodded again.

"There's about an hour before curfew do you want to go with us to meet our friends, Princess?" Mia asked me.

"Im not Princess or Rosemarie, Im just Rose, Okay?" I said kinda snappy. But Mia and Lissa just laughed and pulled me out of the room. We walked to the Moroi dorms and into Lissa's room where two guys were waiting. One I immediately recognized as Christian Ozera, the Ozera's were once a powerful Royal family but his parents willingly turned Strigoi so Christian has become shunned by the rest of the Royals. I didn't know him so Im not going to judge him. The other boy was a Dhampir but that's all I knew.

"Rose these are our boyfriends Christian is mine and Eddie is with Mia," Lissa explained.

"So nice to meet you, Princess," Eddie said. Before I could correct him Mia did.

"Baby, she doesn't like being called Princess," she explained to me. He nodded and gave me an apologetic smile. Christian scoffed.

"Why'd y'all get stuck with her?" he asked Lissa. She looked disappointed so I assume he acts like this often but that still didn't mean he could disrespect me.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" I asked him breaking my silence. He looked at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"It means nothing. Don't mind him he has a thing against all Royals," Lissa said quickly before Christian could.

"Clearly," I said while rolling my eyes. I stayed with them for about 5 more minutes until Christian pissed me off again. As I was storming down the hallway I was absorbed in my own thoughts.

"Oomph," I said as I made contact with something really hard like a brick wall or something. I could feel my body start to fall back but soon I felt strong hands wrap around my waist preventing me from falling over. I looked up and gasped slightly as I looked at the face of a God. He had tanned skin, chin length brown hair tied in a rubber band at the base of his neck, and deep brown eyes.

"Am I dead?" I asked in a whisper. But from the slight smile on his face I knew he heard me. He stood me up right and slowly unraveled his arms from around me. I looked up again and realized the guy was super tall and staring at me intently, which caused me to blush. We continued staring at each other until a girl walked up to us. She had the same shiny black hair and pale blue eyes as Christian. She stood next to the human roadblock a little closer than most would so I assume they were together. She completely ignored me and talked to the guy.

"Dimitri, I thought you were coming to help me?" she said whining like a little baby with her lip poked out slightly. Dimitri, that's his name. It fits him somehow. He finally looked away from me and glanced down at the girl.

"Yeah, I was just on my way when I bumped into Princess Rosemarie," he said. His words laced with a slight Russian accent. I didn't think he knew who I was but I guess he does. The girl glared at me.

"Im sorry for bumping into you," I told him then I started heading toward the exit but his voice stopped me.

"Do you need help finding your room?" he asked me. I turned back and saw the girl glaring at me even harder.

"But you're supposed to help me, Dimitri," the girl whined again but he just ignored her and continued to stare at me.

"Um yeah I guess you can help me," I said then I smiled at the girl.

"Tasha, I'll help you tomorrow," he said then we walked away leaving her dumbfounded. We walked in silence for a few hundred feet before I couldn't take it anymore.

"You didn't have to leave your girlfriend to help me. I could've found my room by myself," I told him. He glanced at me out the corner of his eye then looked straight ahead.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just an old family friend and she really didn't need my help," he said while shrugging his shoulders slightly. We walked into the guest building and up to my floor. When I got to my door there were 2 guardians posted one of which was Yuri.

"Princess, I've been looking all over for you. Thanks Dimitri for bringing her here," he said relieved when he saw us. Dimitri just nodded. Then he turned to me.

"Goodnight Princess," he said then he turned and started walking away.

"Dimitri," I called after him. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked me.

"Rose," I said. He looked confused so I elaborated. "Not Princess or Rosemarie, just Rose," I said. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch like he was about to smile but forced himself not to.

"Goodnight, Rose," he said. Then he nodded his head politely showing me respect in another form.

"Goodnight, Dimitri," I replied back with a smile. This time when the corners twitched again he let a small smile appear. But just as quickly it was gone and so was he. I went into my room and got ready for bed. As I laid in my bed reflecting on today's events I was sure of 3 things.

1). I had some feelings toward Dimitri.

2). Tasha and Christian were going to be a royal pain.

3). The whole school was going to be talking about me tomorrow.

But I didn't know which one I was more upset with 1 or 2.


	3. We're Friends Right?

**Please guys I need some Reviews. Im not even sure if anyone is reading any of my stories. If you are can you please tell me what you think. Should I keep going? Or just quit while I'm ahead? Come on guys I need some feed back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the Characters. **

Rose POV

I woke up the next morning to Yuri shaking me lightly. Even though my eyes were closed I knew it was him because he kept calling me princess.

"Dude does the term personal space mean anything to you?" I growled at him with my eyes still closed. He immediately removed his hands. I pulled the cover off and glanced up at him to see him staring at me. Then I remembered what I wore to bed a long sleeve mid-drift and boy shorts style underwear.

"Um breakfast will be served in an hour, Princess," Yuri said then left the room. I just shrugged my shoulders and began getting ready. I am used to having this kind of an affect on guys. Its been happening for years now. Most Moroi girls are tall with a small chest and little curves. I on the other hand am the exact opposite of that. Im short about 5'3, I have a C-cup size chest and my curves are really noticeable. My hair is really dark almost black and really long about 2 inches past my shoulders. Alex used to call me his exotic desert princess. After I showered for 30 minutes, washed my face, and brushed my teeth I decided to wear some black skinny jeans, a long sleeve purple shirt with a black cardigan vest, and some high top black and white converses. I put my hair in a ponytail and I tossed my bag over my shoulder. I opened my door to find 4 guardians waiting for me. I started walking and the surrounded me like they did yesterday. We walked out into the courtyard and everyone was looking at me. I sighed to myself. We walked into the commons and the guardians directed me to the lunchroom. I grabbed some pieces of bacon, some eggs and a piece of toast. As I made my way to an empty table all 4 of the guardians posted up around the room. Before I could get comfortable Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie all came to my table.

"Hey Rose, so ready for today?" Eddie asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued eating my food.

"Christian has something he would like to say to you, Rose," Lissa announced then nudged Christian who sighed in return then he focused on me.

"Im sorry I was rude to you yesterday," He said half-heartedly.

"Whatever Pyro," I told him. He just smirked at me. Everyone knew that the most of the Ozera's were fire users. Seems we have too things in common we're both fire users and we have smart-ass mouths. Just then something in the corner of my eye caught my attention and my head snapped into that direction. Everyone followed me and looked in the same direction. Dimitri walked into the lunchroom and it seemed like everyone got extremely quiet. He walked past our table and as he did he nodded politely at me and continued on his way. Lissa and Mia squealed.

"OMG! Dimitri Belikov just nodded at you. Do you know him?" Lissa asked me in a loud whisper.

"I bumped into him after I left your room last night. Then he walked me to my room," I said while shrugging my shoulders again like it was no big deal.

"So you actually talked to him?" Mia asked. I nodded and her eyes if possible became even wider.

"What's the big deal we just talked, Jeez?" I asked.

"Dimitri is the best senior novice at this school. He keeps to himself and all but when he fights the guy is incredible. He only really talks to the guardians and Christian's cousin Tasha," Eddie explained. I noticed when he mentioned Tasha that Christian flinched and rolled his eyes. Maybe he doesn't like her either.

"Yeah he kinda blew her off to walk me to my room," I said. As soon as I said that Lissa and Mia squealed even louder than the first time.

"I want details," Mia said overly excited. But I told them anyway.

"Then I told him goodnight and he left," I said finishing my story. They all looked shocked at what I told them.

"I can't believe Tasha didn't try anything. She's usually really mean to any girl that talks to Dimitri," Lissa said. Then as if we spoke her up she walked into the lunchroom and came up to our table with two sidekicks.

"Listen, You may have ran things back at Court but this is my school and Dimitri is mine so stay away from him," she said in a bitchy tone. I don't know who she thinks she is but I'm not about to let her talk to me like that. Then she started to walk away like she expected me to be scared and follow her rules. Yeah right.

"Like I'm really going to listen to a stuck up bitch like you," I said loud enough to earn shocked looks from not only the people at my table but the tables surrounding ours. She turned around shocked. I guess no one has stood up to her like that before.

"Rose just leave it alone," Lissa whispered to me just as Tasha made her way back to our table. By now everyone was watching us including the guardians.

"What did you say?" she asked me with her hands placed on her hips.

"Are you deaf? I said that Im not going to listen to a stuck up bitch," I repeated myself causing a few people to laugh.

"You must not understand. I run this school everyone here does what I say. You better learn quickly or I we will have problems," she said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, I already think we have a problem because Im not taking orders from you or anyone else for that matter. And I doubt anything you do will make me change that," I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Don't mess with me, you little bitch," she said. It was obvious she couldn't think of any thing else to say. I walked up to her and stopped when an inch or two was between us.

"No you don't mess with me, Im not afraid of you like everyone else is. So I suggest you back down now cause I always win," I said. I gave her one more glare then walked out but not before saying bye to my table and making eye contact with Dimitri whose eyes I felt on me the whole time I was arguing with Tasha.

The day went by rather slow. It seemed like the whole school knew about my argument with Tasha. Some students actually came up to me and told me how awesome I was for standing up to her. I saw Dimitri a few times and each time he would either nod at me or we would stare at each other. Finally my last class came around Slavic Art. I only took the class because it sounded easy. The teacher told me to sit in the back of the classroom. Just as class was about to start Dimitri walked in and sat right next to me in the back of the room. He didn't say anything he just listened to the teacher explain the assignment. I on the other hand couldn't concentrate at all because Dimitri was really close to me. Our elbows were touching and I could smell is body soap mixed with his cologne. It was the best smell in the world to me at that moment. I just met him yesterday and Im already getting turned on by his smell. What the hell is wrong with me, I just buried my boyfriend 2 weeks ago and now I'm replacing him with Dimitri. I can't do that to Alex I love and miss him so much.

"You should really pay attention," Dimitri's low accented voice cut through my thoughts like a knife.

"Why it's not like I'm going to need Slavic Art in my near future," I whispered back to him.

"You never know when you'll need your past to help shape your future," he said quietly. What the hell does that mean? He sounded like a Buddhist monk or something.

"What's with the freaky Zen life lesson which by the way made no sense what so ever," I whispered to him. He didn't reply he just chuckled slightly and continued listening. After a moment I returned to my thoughts about Alex but I could feel myself about to cry so I started listening to the teacher. About 20 minutes later he gave us time to work freely. Im a really great drawer so that what I decided to do. I began drawing the picture of Maggie, Alex, and I at the carnival but instead of them kissing my cheeks I drew them smiling too.

"That's a nice picture Roza," Dimitri said. When he said 'Roza' a chill went down my spine. Seriously was this some sick twisted game Fate was playing with me. Why should I be happy when Maggie and Alex are dead because of me? I should be the one 6 feet under ground rotting not them. I sigh and shake those feeling away at least until Im away from people. I couldn't afford to have a breakdown in front of people then there was no way my Aunt was going to send for me. When I get back to my room I can wallow in my misery.

"Thank you," I mumbled and continued drawing. Dimitri and I didn't speak again until the bell rang and I began packing up my stuff.

"Im sorry about Tasha she can be a handful," Dimitri said halting my retreat.

"Its cool, I've dealt with worse before. I know how to handle it," I told him. And its true there was a girl who used to live at Court. Her name was Jessica, she thought she ruled Court and that she could have any guy she wanted. Unfortunate for her she wanted Alex but I took care of her.

"But if I were you I'd watch out," I told him as we walked out of the class together. He looked at me questioningly and raised one eyebrow. Cool, I wish I could do that.

"Why do I need to watch out?" he asked me.

"Because Tasha seems like the stalker type," I said and that made him laugh.

"Im serious, Im just looking out for you. I mean we're friends right?" I asked him as I stopped walking and turned to him. He turned to me too and for a minute neither of us spoke a word.

"So are we friends?" I asked him again after another moment.

"Yes Roza, we're friends," he said then he turned and left. It took me a minute but then I realized that I was at the Guest Dorms. I smiled as I walked up to my room, he had walked me to my dorm. I sat down on my bed still smiling but as the minutes ticked by my mood darkened. I can't like him its not right. I reach over on my nightstand and grab something. 10 minutes later I was cleaning the blood that had dripped onto the floor.


End file.
